bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
X-Force
The X-Force is an innate parasitic genome buried within select beings upon their creation. History When a being is brought into existence, there is a remote chance that buried deep in their genetic code a parasitic genome would reside. This genome, after so long, would eventually come into power and begin to change the being it resides within, eventually changing them, giving them a new form having to do with their origins, causing evolution to take place. Natural powers begin to become affected: In some cases, they are overridden by something new in the being affected, or in most cases, new powers become available for the new X-Being. Interestingly, a Makuta affected by the X-Force will gain new abilities or lose them, as any would, but his or her Rahkshi will also have the X-Force by extension, gaining or losing powers as well. As time goes on, the affected being will eventually begin to lose their sanity from the strain given to them. Some can fight back, but only those with something to drive them, something to truly focus on, can truly overcome the affects of the strain. The X-Force, however, is a very rare condition, affecting very few beings. It has very little documentation in history, and few are known to have ever been powered by it. On Doppel Nui during 999 A.G.C., the Kabarn named Erok used the Dark Hunter Mutagen to transform, but was actually taken over by his innate X-Force awakening and mutated into a much more powerful form. He was never aware of what this power was that he had, and was slain by the Toa of the island. On Recla Nui around 999 A.G.C., three X-Force warriors have shown themselves. The Rges, Monsth, and his two Junkers have shown themselves to be powered by the X-Force, having returned to insectoid forms, similar to the Eruo people that they lead. As the battles went on, it was revealed that three X-Rahi also existed on the island: Wolf, Rama and Jaga, wild fighters who opposed the Toa when they met. Soon an X-Rahkshi named Gelt appeared and faced off against Keris, who was saved by an unknown X-Toa who would later turn out to be Ilos. Yuna began to face off with Wolf on multiple occasions hours later, until she was rescued by Ilos in his guise as the X-Toa, then he promptly vanished. A few days later, an X-Skakdi, Toreq, appeared and returned, fighting against Seiza and Eiros. Another X-Skakdi, Kes, and four more X-Rahkshi, Jurges, Lami, Myers and Queln, showed themselves soon after. Over time, due to all of the battles, multiple lives were lost, starting with Jurges, Myers, then Toreq and Lami. With the arrival of Toa Cesare, Kes was killed and his powers drained by the new Toa's weapon, the Rouze Blade. Beings Affected *Drachius *Erok (Deceased) *Gelt (Deceased) *Ilos *Jaga (Deceased) *Jurges (Deceased) *Kes (Deceased) *Lami (Deceased) *Monsth *Myers (Deceased) *Queln (Status Unknown) *Rama (Deceased) *Seriun *Toreq (Deceased) *Wolf (Deceased) *An unknown X-Makuta who spawned the five Rahkshi. (Deceased) Trivia *This substance was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *''Double: Crime and the City'' (Not Mentioned by Name) *''VX'' *''The Dystopian Island'' (Mentioned Only) *''Legacy'' (Mentioned Only; Non-Canon) Category:Substances Category:Matoran Universe Category:Rahi Category:Eruo Category:Rahkshi Category:Skakdi Category:Toa Category:Makuta Category:X-Force Category:Koji